Bad romance
by ayumi-murasaki
Summary: Kazemaru se lesiona despues del partido contra genesis,sin embargo el joven no fue al hospital, lo que el peliazul no sabia era que acabaria en una relacion con cierto joven a quien consideraba su enemigo. HirotoxKazemaru!


Bien, otro one shot a la lista. Si últimamente he metido a Kazemaru con cualquiera que no sea Endou...sera culpa de Inazuma eleven go? xD

Pero bueno, este fic me nacio por que el otro dia vagueando por failtube encontre un video del juego de ds (y si, yo no tengo una ds por lo que debo conformarme como alguien pobre verlo en youtube) y en realidad mi amado kaze no se fue del equipo por cobarde, sino se fue por que se lesiono (y aunque ustedes no lo crean eso fue motivo de celebración para mi,por que algunos odian a kaze en ese capitulo, yo no, lo amo y siempre lo amare xD)

Como ya es de mi costumbre ewe me inspire en esa cancioncita de mi estimada Lady Gaga (si, me gusta esa mujer, sus canciones y su forma de ser 3) y tambien escuche la version de de glee ewe oh sii Kurt! -sangra-

* * *

><p>Sin mas tonterías, el fic de otra OTP que existe el HirotoxKazemaru –sangra de solo pensar en las cochinadas que hicieron)<p>

**Disclaimer:** inazuma eleven no es mio, si no habria hecho un especial de cómo es la vida en el instituto alien, y habria lemon y todo lo que cada fujoshi necesita saber 8D

* * *

><p>Recuerda que por cada fic que lees alguna fujoshi se cuela en el instituto alien y nos muestra lo que de verdad sucedió alli (o sea, puro porno! Ok no)<p>

* * *

><p>El partido ya habia terminado, pero...<p>

-Ten...cuidado Endou

-Kazemaru – exclamo el joven capitán.

La ambulancia se llevo a Kazemaru, el chico estaba muy herido. Los demas jóvenes de Raimond se quedaron precupados, sin la velocidad de Kazemaru que harian?

-El va a estar bien – dijo Fubuki tratando de animar al capitan de Raimond.

-Eso espero.

Kazemaru se distanciaba cada vez mas de Raimond, hasta que la ambulancia se perdio en el horizonte, sin embargo el joven nunca llego al hospital de Inazuma.

Un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos esmeralda estaba esperando a los enfermeros.

-Buen trabajo –dijo el chico- yo me encargare de el.

-Esta bien Gurand-sama

Para que el instituto alien queria a Kazemaru?

Gurand se quedo sentado al lado de la camilla del joven, hasta que este logro tener noción del tiempo y desperto.

-Donde...estoy? – dijo el chico con la voz entre cortada.

-En el instituto alien.

-Gurand... ¿Qué hago aqui? Suéltame – pero apenas podia moverse, su cuerpo aun le dolia.

-Calma, no voy a hacerte daño.

-Dejame ir, llevame al hospital...por favor.

Pero, por mas que Kazemaru suplicaba y se quejaba, Gurand no movio ningun dedo, el pobre chico estaba cansado de seguir suplicando y se quedo en silencio.

-poniendose de pie- Estaras bien, yo voy a cuidarte.

-No confio en ti- respondio el joven molesto.

Hiroto se acerco a Kazemaru- Dime una cosa, que acaso Endou no confia en los demas.

-Si, pero el confio en ti y tu lo engañaste.

-Yo nunca lo engañe, solo no le dije un detalle.

-Tengo que salir de aquí –haciendo un esfuerzo logro salir de la cama tratando de caminar hacia la puerta, pero estaba tan debil que cayo al suelo.

Gurand alcanzo a tomarlo de las caderas y lo llevo nuevamente a la cama.

-No seas tonto, si sigues asi solo vas a empeorar.

-Yo solo quiero salir de aquí, quiero volver con Endou- dijo el joven asomando unas lagrimas.

-acercandose a su rostro – No llores, te prometo que no te haremos daño.

-Como puedo confiar en ti?

-Soy la unica persona que te hara mas fuerte- diciendo esto, el joven pelirrojo sale de la habitación.

_Soy la unica persona que te hara mas fuerte- a que se referia Gurand, acaso le importo..._

_No! Claro que no, el es mi enemigo, no debo confiar en el._

En alguna parte del instituto Alien

-Que es lo que pretenden hacer con ese chico – exclamo Ulvida molesta.

-Mi padre dio la orden de traerlo aquí

-Para que?

-Tal vez para probarlo y convertirlo en uno de nosotros.

-Va a convertir a ese chico en un jugador de helite como nosotros, no debe ser una broma el no merece estar aquí- reclamo la joven.

-Ulvida, sin lo trajimos aquí es por algo, mientras epsilon se entretiene con Raimond, nosotros haremos de ¨ese chico¨ un jugador al que Endou le tema.

Endou es el tipo de persona que lucha por sus amigos, piensa que pasaria si uno de ellos usando el meteorito lo desafia... Por lo que vi el estima bastante al chico.

-Si, pero como vas a hacerlo?

-Dejamelo a mi, jugare con su mente hasta confundirlo y hacerle ver que nosotros somos su salvación.

-A veces me das miedo Gurand –dijo la joven.

Kazemaru ya habia sido atendido, su cuerpo ya no le dolia tanto, pero el sabia que escapar no iba a ser tan facil.

Guran a la habitación de Kazemaru – debo cambiar su forma de pensar hacerca de nosotros.

-Como te sientes?

-Mejor.

-Que bueno... por cierto, te gusta el capitan?

-Que!- dijo el joven de golpe- claro que no, somos hombres y eso esta mal y-

-Te gusta – insistio Hiroto

-Si

-Vaya, pero pobre de Endou, como podria fijarse en alguien TAN DEBIL como tu.

-Que quieres decir, me estas llamando debil –dijo el joven molesto.

-Si.

Kazemaru tenia toda la intención de darle una golpiza a Gurand, pero bajando la mirada dijo:

-Si, tienes razon, se que soy debil y que tengo un limite, sofreforze mi cuerpo y ahora... estoy aquí.

Esto sera mas facil de lo que crei Si tanto te gusta Endou, por que nunca se lo dijiste, acaso eres tan debil que nop eres capaz de decirle tus sentimientos.

-No, no tuve valor y por culpa de ustedes Endou solo piensa en derrotarlos, apenas hablamos de nosotros.

-Entonces tu a Endou no le importas.

-No es cierto! Endou se preocupa de todos pero...

-Pero...

-El siempre va a verme como su amigo...Ni siquiera se por que rayos te estoy hablando de eso, a nadie le importa llo que yo piense o sienta.

-Te equivocas, a mi si me importa.

-Le importo...a Gurand.

El pelirrojo se acerco al rosto del peliazul, y beso sus labios, Gurand acorralo a Kazemaru en el respaldo de la cama intensificando el beso, colocando su lengua en la del joven.

Kazemaru estaba en shock, su cuerpo, su mente y su corazon no le respondian. Gurand se separo del joven por la falta del maldito oxigeno.

-Que...hiciste? dijo finalmente Kazemaru tratando de recuperar aire.

-Te bese.

-Ya se que me besaste! –sonrojado como un verdadero tomate- pero por que?

-Mmm tal vez para demostrarte que te amo.

-Que!

-No te pongas asi, fue un beso, asi trato a casi todos los capitanes.

-Pero a mi no.

-Ya deberias caminar, vendre a verte mañana adios.

-Oye, no me dejes asi

Pero Hiroto ya se habia ido.

_Maldito, mis labios estaban guardados para Endou...aun asi, ese beso fue tan..._

A la mañana siguiente Gurand fue a buscar a Kazemaru, ya no llevaba su uniforme de raimond, estaba vestido con una polera blanca y un pantalón negro.

-Vamos Kazemaru, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Ambos fueron a una cancha totalmente vacia.

-Aquí entrenan?

-A veces, pero cada equipo tiene su propio lugar de entrenamiento, elegi este por que es el mas solitario.

Quiero que corras esta cancha por 30 minutos sin parar

-Sera facil –dijo el joven ajustando su coleta.

-Bien 3...2...1... Comienza!

5 minutos

10 minutos

20 minutos

25 minutos y ya el joven estaba exhausto, nuevamente le regreso el dolor de piernas, cayendo al suelo se dio cuenta de lo debil que era.

Maldición, no pude llegar a la media hora, a pesar de que me faltaban 5 minutos ¡5 MINUTOS! –dijo lleno de rabia – con razon nunca pude derrotarlos

Hiroto se acerco a kazemaru con algo en su mano

-Ten –dijo pasándole un pedazo nada mas ni nada menos que un trozo del meteorito alien.

-Es...un pedazo del meteorito?

-Si, tomalo.

-Pero eso no es hacer trampa?

-No me hagas reir, no es trampa, es solo una ayuda.

-No puedo aceptarlo –dijo Kazemaru dejando la cancha y volviendo a su habitación.

Pasaron varios dias, una vez que Kazemaru se repuso, lo llevaron a un salon para hacerle examenes.

Pero, a pesar de hacer su mayor esfuerzo, los resultados siempre eran mediocres.

_Acaso deberia...usar el meteorito?_

Aquella tarde Grand fue a ver a kazemaru.

-Quiero que veas esto.

-Es...raimond, jugando contra epsilon- dijo el joven asombrado.

Los minutos pasaron, Endou estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, pero en el segundo tiempo aparecio el, Shuuya Goenji a salvar el dia.

Y como todas sabemos raimond gano ese partido, vencieron a epsilon, pero Gazelle hizo su aparicion desafiando nuevamente a Endou y a sus amigos.

-Espero que ahora con Goenji puedan vencerlos de una vez por todas.

-No te creas, les quedan Diamond Dust, Prominence y nosotros.

-Les ganaran-dijo el joven con determinación.

A los jugadores de Epsilon los encerraron en un cuartel y al dia siguiente los hicieron correr 1 hora en la cancha sin parar.

Kazemaru estaba tan horrorizado... asi es como les enseñan a no perder...debo volver con Endou, pero...aun no soy fuerte, solo sere una molestia si regreso.

-Toma el meteorito-dijo Hiroto.

-No.

-No quieres ser fuerte y ayudar a Endou

-Si, pero...

-Tomalo ya!

-Esta bien –Kazemaru coloco aquel trozo en su cuello, sintio como una energia fluia por su cuerpo...ese Poder que el meteorito le hacia sentir.

-Corre la cancha ahora-dijo Gurand con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Kazemaru corrio la cancha, ya habian pasado 2 horas y el joven seguia corriendo.

-Ya detente-ordeno Hiroto.

El joven se detuvo.

-Como se siente.

Kazemaru sonrio- se siente tan bien este...poder, ya no me siento debil.

-Bien, quédatelo, ahora ve a demostrarle a esos científicos que ya no eres un humano ordinario.

Asi lo hizo Kazemaru, Hiroto habia logrado su objetivo, logro oscurecer el corazon del joven cegandolo con el poder.

Pasaron varias semanas hasta que Kazemaru regreso a Raimond, pero ya no era el mismo Kazemaru, habia cambiado y lo peor, logro convencer a los demas ex jugadores de que se le unieran y se vengaran de Endou.

Fue un partido epico, sin embargo Endou consiguió hacer que su amigo reaccionara y volviera a ser ese kazemaru...ese debil kazemaru que Endou tanto queria.

-Me gusta este Kazemaru –dijo Endou abrazando a su amigo.

-Perdoname Endou.

-Soy yo quien debe pedirte perdon, sin querer, te obligue a hacerte fuerte...Te amo.

-Endou-dijo el joven lleno de lagrimas –Yo tambien te amo, y siempre te amare –dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Y el fin :D les juro que disfrute este fic, me habria encantado haberle hecho lemon, pero...aun no tengo el valor de hacerlo –llora- ademas si voy a hacer un lemon que sea de Endoux Kazemaru jujuju.<p>

Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ahora vayan a ver porno ghei, que es bueno para la mente xD sientanse en la total confianza de tirarme tomates -asi me hago una rica ensalada- xD


End file.
